True to Your Heart
by BabyFaith18
Summary: SongFic. Yuffie tries to tell Vincent how she truly feels about him after he returns from defeating Omega.


**Disclaimer: **Yuffie and Vincent (Plus others) are all property of Square Enix

True to your Heart is property of Raven Symone

Bwaha there will be no sueing on my part

I felt like writing this because I had nothing to write for my other story... although I do know where I wanna go with it... just cant get it out O.o

* * *

As the light faded Yuffie looked up into the sky, searching for Vincent. She looked every where in the sky searching for her comrade. She saw nothing but little pieces of debris. Yuffie could feel her heart breaking in small pieces. 

They searched, they searched for weeks. Yet found nothing. Yuffie looked everywhere, and the day she found his Cerberus Relief her heart gained hope. Even though it proved nothing, it gave her hope, that somewhere somehow, he was alive. Yuffie hid it. She wanted no one else to have it. She knew it was selfish but still she refused.

_Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide_

The day Vincent came back, she had nothing to say. She had wanted to tell him everything before he left her in the reactor. Yet now she had nothing say? She shook her head at her self as she walked up to everyone and told him "Welcome Back."

Oh yea, she felt like a real friend, what kind of person says welcome back? He nodded at her and she turned around, her face a light shade of pink. Sure he meant nothing by it, but what could she do? She loved him, yet she knew he wouldn't return the feeling.

_Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know_

They celebrated that night, not only because he managed to save the world again, but because their friend was back. They laughed and reminisced yet she said nothing. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She would go off subject and begin to laugh. She would turn away every time he looked at her and she would go off and find Tifa or Cid to talk to. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't with everyone around. Especially Shelke. She couldn't do it knowing a part of Lucrecia was in her. She decided she would talk to him later.

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

After the celebrating was over and done with, they all retired into their beds and Yuffie told herself it was now or never. She couldn't risk the chance of him leaving. A part of her told her everything would turn out the way she wanted it to, but the other part told her she was stupid for believing he would return her feelings.

"Hey Vincent Can I talk to you outside?" she asked, her throat dry, yet she had asked him a simple question. He nodded and followed her up as Shelke walked upstairs into her room. Smirking she looked up into the sky.

"This might be his only chance to move on. Vincent Valentine, don't mess this up." She said quietly as she heard the door shut.

_Someone you know is on your side  
Can set you free  
I can do that for you  
If you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light_

Yuffie walked out and turned to him.

"Are you alright Yuffie?" Vincent asked as he walked out and closed the door. Yuffie noticed how close they were because she had forgot how far out she walked.

"Ye…Yea! I'm fine… uh you might wanna sit down." Yuffie said stuttering. 'Its like Im trying to tell him I killed his dog.' Yuffie thought as she brought her hand up to her head.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Vincent asked as he remained standing. Yuffie nodded and smiled.

"Well there's really no other way to say… this." Yuffie said as she looked everywhere but him.

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
(Got to be true to your heart)

Vincent said nothing as she still seemed to try to find the words in her head. She turned around and looked out at Edge.

"Yuffie, just tell me." He told her as he walked up behind her. Yuffie felt his breath on her ear and closed her eyes as she felt her legs become weak.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something, okay?" She asked as she continued to look at a very interesting building.

_(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

_  
_"Okay." Vincent said as he remained behind her. Yuffie turned, not noticing how close he was behind her.

"Promi—AHH!" she screamed as her faced turned the color of his cape, and almost fell backwards. Reaching out for her, Vincent caught her before she hit the ground.

"What ever you want I promise Yuffie, now tell me what is bothering you." He told her, his face inches from hers.

_Boy my heart is driving me to where you are  
You can take both hands off the wheel and  
Still get far  
Be swept away enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you  
True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
(Got to be true to your heart)_

_  
_"Well ther—"

"Yuffie tell me." He repeated as she looked away.

"Okay… well I guess Ill just say it." Yuffie said as she looked at Vincent and quickly whispered the three words that Tifa so desperately wanted to hear from Cloud. Vincent was able to hear her and he looked at her face. He pulled her up to stand and she locked her eyes down at the floorboards.

"Yuffie look at me." He told her as she shook her head. Grabbing her chin, he lifted her head to face him.

"Since you have been honest with me, it will only be fair for me to be honest with you." Vincent said as Yuffie closed her eyes, she felt tears sting her eyes.

They quickly opened as she felt his lips on hers.

_When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart_

"I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."

* * *

That was my first songfic... I know it wasn't the best but so what? I liked it, eh, tell me what you think kay? 


End file.
